Destiny
by palex80
Summary: 6 years after Alex left Marissa at the bonfire...
1. LA

**A/N: I don't own anything but the story … I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Destiny**

**Chapter 1 L.A.**

**Alex's POV**

It's been six years since I left her behind me. Well I thought so. Even if I don't want to, she's always in my head and in my heart. What can I do? I moved to Los Angeles with the hope of never seeing her again. Well, I was so wrong.

**Marissa's POV **

It's been six years that she left me at the bonfire. I should have run after her. I didn't think that I really loved her, at least, not at that time. Now I'm leaving for L.A. I got a job as an intern at the general hospital. I studied to be a nurse and I got my diploma. It's since my parent's divorce that I wanted to move away from Newport. I worked hard and now I'm away from my mom. I'm starting tomorrow my first shift at the hospital. I better get some sleep. I hoe I'll dream about her. I miss her so much. I'd give anything to see her again.

**Alex's POV**

When I left, I decided to go pay my parents a visit. Marissa always wanted me to go. I don't know why I did. We talked a lot and my parents decided to help me in my dream: open my own club. They lent me the money and after that I went to the place I saw on my way from Newport. Four years later, my club is one of the most popular in L.A. Its call Tide Just Turned in memory of her.

**Marissa's POV**

After a few weeks at the hospital, I saw that I did the right choice by becoming a nurse. I love it. I met some new people, made a few new friends. After a shift, we all decided to go to a club that Jessie, one of the other nurses, heard of. Its call Tide Just Turned.

**Nobody POV**

It was at 11PM that Marissa and her friends arrived at the club. Alex was there too but in her office. The band that was playing there that night was really hard to get to play in clubs. Alex was really proud that she convinced them to play. A lot of people came to listen to them. The place was full. After a while, Marissa got thirsty so she went to the bar.

**Marissa's POV**

The bartender started to talk to me, saying that he saw me somewhere, on a picture, he thinks. That's when she came, in all her beauty. She didn't change a bit, her blonde hair with the purple streak and her butterfly tattoo. When she saw me, she stop dead in her track.


	2. Tide just turned

**A/N I don't own anything except for the story.**

**Thank you all for the reviews it's really appreciated! And I'm really sorry if my english's really bad….**

**Destiny Chapter 2**

**The moment**

**Alex's POV**

It was almost midnight when I went to the bar to check things up. As soon as I was approaching I saw her. There she was, standing right in front of me. I stop walking as soon as I saw her. I wonder what she's doing here. I continue to walk toward the bar. Do I talk to her or I let her talk to me? I don't know what to say to her. I'll talk to the bartender first then I'll see what going to happen.

**Marissa****'s POV**

After she saw me she starts to walk again. She's coming over the bar. She talked to the bartender for a few seconds then she came over to talk to me. 

-"Hey", she said.

-"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

-"I'm good, you?"

-"I'm okay. Are you working here?" I had to ask. If she is I'll have to come here more often.

-"I own the bar. Do you want to go in my office to talk? It will be better than here.

-Sure, we have a lot to talk about don't we?"

She then led me toward a door with her name on it. After she unlocked it and opened it, she let me pass first then enter herself and closed the door.

-"So", we started to talk at the same time.

-"Sorry you go first", she said to me.

-"Well after you left I took my life in my hand and started to work really hard at school so I could get away from my mom. I wanted to be a nurse so I needed really goods grades. I apply at a very good college and got accepted. I got my diploma and apply to work at the general hospital of L.A. I got the job and started to work there a couple of weeks ago. I really love it. And tonight a couple of my friends from the hospital convince me to go out with them to this club they heard about. So here I am. What about you?

-Well after I left Newport I came back here to see my parents and on my way here I saw this place for sale. After a few hours of talk with my parents they decided to help me out with my dream of opening my own club, so I came back here call the guy who's phone number was on the door and we met and I bought it. It took almost a year to open it because I had a lot of reparation to do. It took almost 2 years before the club became popular but now it's perfect.

-"Well I'm very happy for you; you always wanted to get your own club. I'm glad your dream came true", I said to her.

-"Ditto, you always wanted to get away from your mom and Newport. I'm glad you finish school and became a nurse you must be really proud of yourself.

-I am. I did that for myself and not for anybody else. When you left you made me realize that I wanted to do something with my life and not just sit around and do nothing. So I work really hard to get what I want and I didn't depend on anybody but myself. I don't talk to anybody from Newport except for Summer.

-It's cool. I did finish school me too. I did it from home at the same time that I build the club.

-I'm really happy for you, you really wanted to finish school, I'm glad you did it. It's seems like we did well for ourselves.

-Yeah really look like that. 

-I have a question tough", I said.

-"Ok what is it?

-Why tide just turned for the name of your club?

-Do you remember that time on valentine day when we went to the beach? I said that every time something big is happening in my life I go to the beach and look at the tide? Well when I move here before I went to my parents I went to the beach and watch the tide turned and I knew something was missing, and I thought of you. I didn't know if I did the right move by moving away from you and I needed to clear my head. After my parents said they would help me and I had bought the club I was looking for a name when your face appears in my mind. I knew what was missing in my life and that maybe if you was the club you would come here. I have to admit that at first I wasn't sure if I wanted to see you again but my heart kept telling me that I loved you that maybe you would come and look for me. But after 5 years I lost the idea of seeing you when you didn't show up. I kind of lose hope. I really glad you're here tonight tough.

-I'm happy too. I look for you I made a few phone calls but no one knew where you went. I continue to look for about 1 year and a half. I missed you so much, after you left I was devastated I didn't know how much I cared about you until the moment you left. I shouldn't let you go at that bonfire but I didn't know what to do, I was so scared of the feelings you made me feel. Summer helped me look for you but when I didn't have any idea of where you were she help me with school and getting back on my feet. After a while I lost hope of finding you. But tonight when Jessie told me the name of your club and asked if I wanted to come along I said yes right away. My hopes were back. But when we enter the club I looked at the bar and didn't see you I knew it was too good to be true, until I saw you. I hope you're not mad to see me", I said looking down at my feet.

-"Of course I'm not mad! I'm really happy to see you. Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

-"Ask away.

-Are you seeing anybody?" she asked and now it was her turn to look at her feet.

-No actually I didn't see anybody since you. I couldn't, you had my heart, and you took it with you when you left. Are you seeing anybody?

-No it was the same as you. You kept my heart with you even if it was me that broke it off with you. You always had my heart, since the fist time we saw each other," she said with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. I got up and pull her in a hug that we both needed. We stayed like that for what seems like hours. After she pulled away a little I looked in her eye then down to her lips and back to her eye as I see that she did the same thing as me. I don't know you move first but all I remember is the way her lips always seemed to fit perfectly with mine and how I missed that feeling.

**Alex's POV**

When we kissed I felt like my heart would explode with joy. God I didn't know I missed her that much but one thing is sure, I'm not letting her go again.

Reviews please? Even if it's bad I would love a review about it…


End file.
